


Bukkake Bitch

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 18+, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bukkake, Degrading Talk/Names, F/M, Facials, Fingering, NSFW, OH MY GOD SO MANY BLOWJOBS, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, bad language, dom/sub elements, multiple sexual partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Called on a mission shortly after a very unsatisfying hook up, your teammates find out a little more about you than they were expecting, and help with rectifying your bad date.





	Bukkake Bitch

Bukkake Bitch

Watching the numbers on the screen as the elevator ascended to the helipad on the roof, Nat continued to try and dig for information as to why your date the previous night didn't go well and have left you in a foul mood. 

"Nat, I know you set us up, but it just didn't work out" you attempted to side step her questions as you fiddled with your comms unit, making sure the ear piece was in and comfortable.

"Listen, all I know is I saw him this morning and he was saying you were too much for him"

Stopping in your tracks you turned to her;

"Nat, he's too vanilla for me"

"What do you mean? Didn't you to fuck?"

"Yes, but he was too fucking polite. I was on my knees sucking him off and he was just whimpering" you adjusted your utility belt as you continued towards the quinjet; "I know my oral game is on point, hell I can suck a golf ball through a hosepipe, and if I’m giving it that much effort then I wanna hear some curses. I want my hair tugged and to be called a dirty bitch"

Nat remained silent, chewing her lip as she started to get the gist of what you were saying, yet you continued your rant;

"Fuck, and he wouldn't even come on my face"

That brought her out of her silence;

"Not all men like doing that"

Raising an eyebrow you looked at her sceptically;

"Really? All the men I’ve been with before last night did. Hell, they got even harder when I told them to cover me in their come"

As you were nearing the jet she caught your arm, straightening your shoulder holster;

"I think you might need to find your own dates from now on"

"You don't say?"

Giving her a fist bump you ran up the ramp to the jet as the engines started up, nodding to your team mates as they were all seated and ready, their faces neutral as a tense silence hung in the air.

-

The team filed back into the awaiting jet, the auto pilot already having started the engines. Ripping your guns from the holsters you practically threw them into your weapons locker, the anger and venom that surged through your veins giving you the best and worst adrenaline rush.

"Don't fucking start on me Stark" you spat out as Tony followed you barely a step behind

"You took fucking risks today!"

"I got the job done. I don't hear you complaining when I took out the GIANT FUCKING MAGNET that would have screwed up your suit? Or did you forget about that? Or when Cap didn't see the two ROBOTS coming at him from the alleyway with their FUCKING SWORDS FOR ARMS?"

"It’s Nomad now..." Steve muttered as he stowed his shield in his locker

"Oh shut the fuck up Steve, you're not a fucking goat herder in Mongolia"

"Hey!" Bucky stepped into his friend’s aid, but one glare from you shut him up instantly.

Sam and Clint stood to the side, batching bruises and cuts. The mission had been a tough one. It'd meant to be a quick in and out extraction of information and data. It was that in the end but the insane scientist that had been working for hydra before branching off on his own had other plans, and the junk yard he was based in the centre of had proven like a battle royale to get out of once you had the information.

Tony was in your personal space again, backing you up against the wall;

"Just because you didn't get fucking laid to your liking last night you can't bring that pent up aggression on missions!"

"How the fuck....?"

He reached around and plucked your comms unit from your ear;

"The new model. They automatically link up with the rest of the team the minute they sense a heartbeat" 

Looking down at the small device in Tony's hand the realisation that the entire team had heard your earlier conversation with Nat dawn on you, narrowing your eyes;

"So that's what the fuck you were talking about when I ended up getting sprayed in the face with that brake line!" you growled, not backing down as Tony's face was mere inches from your own.

"So you gonna snap out of it?"

"Make me Stark" you spat out

His gloved hand shot to your throat and pinned you to the wall, a grin on your face as you saw the fire spark in his eyes as he  was so close you could feel his breath on your face;

"Is that what you want? You want a good fuck? You need a good fuck? You want the entire team to use you?"

"Yes"

"You want to be our Bukkake Bitch?"

Your tongue darted out and wetted your lips, your body alive and yearning for what Tony had just suggested. Grabbing hold of his short, sweat damp hair you kissed him hard, teeth and tongues clashing together before you had to pull away for air, and as you did so he was already pushing you to your knees, his eyes almost black from lust as he worked quickly on the fly of his pants, his cock already half hard as you took him into your mouth eagerly.

You didn't know what the others were thinking of this. You didn't care and the fact that you couldn't see them didn't matter either, but as you worked your tongue over Tony's cock he grew to full thickness in your mouth, the taste of musk on his skin, the scent of motor oil lingering on his clothing from the long hours you'd all just spent in the junk yard. Holding your head he started to fuck your mouth, a string of expletives spilling from his lips as he held your head in place, grinning as he saw the fire in your eyes and the way your hands found their way to his ass to only pull him in harder. 

Suddenly with a grunt he was spilling into your mouth, his thick come shooting down your throat. Swallowing him down you finally pulled off of him as the final spurt sprayed across your chin, your sass not having been abated from it;

"You haven't quite grasped the whole Bukkake thing, huh Stark?"

Before he was answered he was pushed aside, Steve towering over you as he held his hard cock in hand, tugging on it as he wrapped his other hand around the back of your head;

"I have bitch" he spat out; "Suck my balls, I’ll spray my load all over that pretty face"

"You think I’m pretty?" you said with a saccharinely sweet voice, only to be greeted with a grunt as you took his heavy sac into your mouth, rolling your tongue over the tight skin on one side before moving to the other. 

All the while his knuckles would brush against your face as he worked his shaft, looking up at him wide eyed as your hands gripped his thighs. Suddenly he pulled off and a second pair of arms was lifting you, moving you across the room;

"You think you're so fucking good Bitch?" Sam whispered in your ear as he settled you back on the floor in the centre of the room, kneeling behind you as his hand found its way down the front of your pants;

"Lets see how good you are at concentrating on the job in hand when you're distracted"

His warm fingers found your soaked slit just as Steve took hold of your head again, his hand cupping your jaw;

"Open"

Complying with his order you tasted his cock for the first time and relished it. Your lips worked on his shaft, the skin moving over the hard muscle beneath as your tongue created a vacuum against the thick vein that ran along the underside. 

As Sam's fingers worked on your clit you sucked harder, grinding down onto his hand as you felt Steve growing closer to the edge before he suddenly pulled out of you, fisting his cock as he came suddenly, spraying his load across your cheek;

"Stick your tongue out"

Doing as he asked he finished with one final spurt across your lips, taking a step back to look down at his work.

"Fuckin' perfect"

Before you could recover Sam was moving, pulling his hand free of your pants as he spun you around and pushed your shoulders down until you were on your hands and knees;

"You know what to do"

Your fingers worked quickly on his fly, releasing his cock and it made you whimper as you saw how pretty it was. You eagerly took him into your mouth, the curve of his shaft meaning you had to open your jaw as wide as it would go, but as you moved back and forth on his hardness you relished the burn in your jaw muscles. You were vaguely aware of a pair of hands tugging your utility pants and panties down, a thought crossing your mind as you wondered who it was, but as a cold metal hand rubbed over your bare ass your question was answered; Bucky. 

As those metal digits sought out your cunt you felt him slide one into your sopping hole as his thumb found your clit, working you in tandem as you pushed back and forth between Bucky's hand and Sam's cock like a spit roasted pig. 

You could hear Clint close by too, the warmth from another body to your side meaning you were surrounded by hard muscled men. 

"Buck... man, you gotta finger her ass too"

You felt a different hand, flesh this time move between your thighs from beneath and douse itself in your slick before moving around and a finger pressing against your asshole, your body relaxing to let the archer's digit in through the tight ring of muscle. 

Just as you were thoroughly stuffed from all holes Sam pulled out, coming with a groan as he sprayed his load over your face, getting it from your forehead to your chin. 

Suddenly you were being moved again and you let out a needy whine as you were completely empty, being pulled back to your knees as Bucky and Clint stood in front of you, their cocks already out and hard;

"Double act time Doll" Bucky muttered as you took them both in hand, tossing them both simultaneously.

You started to work between them, sucking one until he was groaning as you pumped the other one, before swapping and mirroring your efforts. At one point when it was Bucky’s turn he took himself in hand and used his thick dick to slap the side of your face, the heavy flesh making a wet ‘THACK’ sound as it hit the come already coating your skin.

Their groans filled the jet and it didn't take either long until their legs were shaking, trying to hold back as they watched your pretty come stained face work over their dicks as you took them in turn deep into your throat with ease. 

"Oh God!" Clint muttered as he pulled out of your mouth; "I'm coming"

"Me too" Bucky muttered.

They both watched as you pumped the both of them, grinning as they started to spurt warm come over your already sticky face, getting it in your hair and on your suit. 

With a groan Clint was the first to pull away, stumbling back until he found a seat, Bucky just dropping to his knees and pressing a kiss to your lips;

"Dirty Bitch"

The grin on his face told you it was a term of endearment, and you licked your lips as he lay back on the floor. A strong hand was on your shoulder, turning you, and you were faced with Tony's dick again;

"As I didn't get to come on that pretty face I’m going to give it another go"

Just a few pumps later and he was covering you with another load of his hot come, finally finishing before his knees gave way and he collapsed onto the floor beside Bucky. 

-

As the jet set down on the helipad you were first off the ramp, walking down confidently as you tossed the rag aside for the cleanup crew to get. You'd gotten most of the thick globs off, but your hair was now slicked back from the boy’s efforts on the return jet ride. Nat was waiting for you as you handed over your guns to check over;

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Multiple explosions"

-

Getting out of the shower you felt refreshed, a spring in your step but the missions return journey had left you on the edge. Checking your phone you saw the group chat;

"Mission debriefing. Conference room 1800 hours"

Clicking accept to the meeting you saw the little icons move down the message thread as the rest of the crew saw you'd responded. The little bubble came up that Tony was typing;

"Glad you’ll be able to make it"

"Wouldn't miss it Tony"

"Good. Also we have Thor, T'Challa, and Scott joining us"

Grabbing a packet of wet wipes you eagerly made your way to the conference room.

 


End file.
